


pure feelings.

by IllyaTsubomi



Series: the tiny moments. [4]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, The Idolm@ster Million Live!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: Shiho had always thought she'd meet a prince. Instead, she met Kana. That's fine, too, but sometimes she had her own worries.[ Million Live: Kana x Shiho drabble, established relationship. ]





	pure feelings.

Shiho had always thought that she would find her prince someday, like those princesses from fairytale. She had never thought that the one close to a concept of her prince would be a girl her age, her best friend named Yabuki Kana.

It wasn’t love at first sight as she would’ve thought becoming of her romance. Rather, it was a built up from the slight hate, to a neutral, and lastly to a dear feeling that she couldn’t quite put into words. Before she knew it, Kana is all on her mind and she couldn’t see anyone for her but Kana. Such an ironic story for a girl who had thought she’d marry a guy and have a family even more better than what she had of now after her father left them.

Shiho, however, decided that she would never told her the truth for a while. It is one of her duties as an idol, she thought. An idol should not be in that kind of relationship for professionalism reason, especially not with another girl. She said that to a mirror as she shoved her feeling away for Kana in a tiny bottle inside her heart.

It lasted for a while until she couldn’t bottle her feelings up anymore, and after lots of things had happened, they end up being together. To this point, she still wouldn’t believe that Kana had the same feelings for her, and it sometimes made her anxious. Thankfully, or maybe unfortunately from other’s lenses, their relationship had been one similar to when they were still friends, and Shiho tried to convince herself that it is enough for now until they matured.

It still, however, made her felt anxious. How much she wished she would be honest enough to plead Kana to say the reassuring words of love once again to get rid of this anxiety, she couldn’t tell. For now, everything we already had should be enough, she kept on repeating those words on her head.

“Shiho-chan.”

“Hm?”

“Are you troubled by me doing this?”

Right there, Kana were sitting on her lap, snuggling to her chest. It was something they done even when they were still no more than just friends, so no one including Shiho herself really minded. Besides, there’s not much people in the break room of the theatre that time. At most, there were Miki-senpai, but she is sleeping on the sofa and doesn’t seem like she’d wake up quite soon, at least until Ritsuko came back to the theatre and scold her.

“Of course not. It’s okay, Kana.” Shiho answered sternly. Her usual expression, and Kana should’ve known that.

“But you put on your serious face again.”

“I did? Sorry. I was thinking of… many things.” Shiho didn’t get into much detail with her answer. Her face was mellow enough for Kana to worry further, though.

“What kind of things? If there’s anything I could help, I’d love to.” Kana said as she snuggled down to Shiho again, her voice was tiny as if it was a whisper. As it was enough for Shiho to hear, she wasn’t being loud.

“It’s okay, Kana.”

“Really? Or do I have to sing a song for you?” Kana looked up to Shiho’s eyes, still not letting go of her hug. “I’d love to sing something for you but if it would just trouble you, I’d refrain.”

“N—no, thanks. Not now….”

Kana had really matured over the course of their relationship. On the past, she would just break into song without needing her consent, but now she asks first whether Shiho was okay with it or not. It did make Shiho wonder if she ever did the same. Yet, there was also a pit of anxiety in her stomach that said maybe if Kana grew mature even more than now she would get over her feelings for Shiho, and she didn’t really like that idea despite being the one who thought it on first place.

“See? You’re making that face again. Shiho-chan, tell me what’s wrong?”

Shiho sighed. She knew she can’t win to Kana’s genuine concern, especially that puppy-like eyes of hers. It was adorable, she would’ve admitted honestly.

“There’s nothing wrong. I was just wondering. We still won’t know what comes in the future, but I…. I was thinking if in the future you would still love me, Kana.”

“Of course I would!” It doesn’t take much time for her to think for it, which surprised Shiho to an extent. “I mean, we don’t know what comes in the future, but I would really love it if we still love each other, because you’re so dear to me, Shiho-chan…”

Kana’s words were genuine and pure, and she seemed like she would’ve radiate brightly from her declaration. Shiho now felt really bad for doubting her in first place, that she were at loss for words for a few second.

She, however, grabbed Kana to a tight hug.

“I’m sorry for doubting you.” Is the first thing she could have said, still holding Kana on a hug on an attempt to hide her blushing face as she poured down her feelings like it was rain. “I… was unsure about so many things. I felt like you were just swept by the situation… I’m really sorry. I promise I would trust you more, Kana.”

“Hey, it’s okay… Even I now still have my own doubts about myself. But as long as I can be with Shiho-chan, I think everything~ would be~ alright~!” Kana broke out to a song on the last bit, and Shiho couldn’t help but giggle at that tiny song of hers that she couldn’t help but patting Kana’s head. The clouds in her head seemed like it was driven away by Kana’s smile of adornment for her.

As she were patting Kana’s head, her hands had moved down to Kana’s cheek before she could’ve realized. Her face grew closer to Kana’s, as the other girl had pretty much gotten the idea; Kana closed her lips and eyes to answer her sweet, soft kiss that they had wished to last forever as if it was fairytale. Unfortunately…

“Kanarin? Shihorin? You two there?”

Their lips were only jointed for a mere seconds of a peck before they pushes each others away in panic, once they heard Umi’s voice entering the room right after that exact moment. Kana tripped by that impact and fell to her butt that Shiho felt panic and sorry for it, yet Kana’s smile and giggle had reassured her that Kana probably wouldn’t even thought to blame her and make her apologize for it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually an epilogue kind of thing for a doujinshi I'd be releasing on Comifuro on February 2019, but it is mostly standalone so I will post it now.
> 
> ...It's cheesy no matter how many times I re-read it, but that sure is what KanaShiho is good at. Let them be happy.
> 
> P.S: I didn't get their FES versions. I'm salty. But I love them anyway. Maybe someday they both would come home, I'm praying.


End file.
